Welcome to Hogwarts Riko !
by Aile d'Argent
Summary: A fanfiction of Growing Strong and chasing Shadows. And a compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.
1. Ronald Weasley part 1

Welcome to Hogwarts Riko !

.

.

Compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.

Hi guys ! I know that it has been quite a long time since I didn't post anything. These are a couple of things that I just couldn't get out of my head… I just knew that I had to write it. Let's see how it goes ;)

This is a fanfiction of Growing Strong and Chasing Shadows from the amazing Silencia20. Written and published with permission, of course.

These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

.

.

Part 1 : Ronald Weasley. When Sasuke is overprotective, Riko is annoyed and the rest of Hogwarts is entertained.

.

.

Ronald Weasley was a Griffondor pureblood wizard. He had 5 fantastic older brothers and a cute, somehow, when she wanted to, little sister. And like every little boy he liked to _dream_.

For in his dreams, he could be and manage anything. Most of the time, he would be a very famous Quidditch player and be popular among girls. Or he could be a charismatic and clever wizard. He could see himself becoming minister of Magic and have the likes of Malfoy literally kissing his ass. Sometimes, he would be hot blooded and courageous Dragon Tamer. Oh! how he would love to be the one to tell about his thrilling adventures.

Mr Weasley! Your cup! Did you manage to transform it? Asked the strict voice of his transfiguration professor.

Well… he _might_ not be handsome enough to pursue an _absolutely_ and _utterly_ gorgeous woman like Fleur Delacour. And what if he wasn't a teacher's pet like Percy? It's not like Ginny did something except of being born a girl to be the apple of the eye of the family.

He sighed.

Yes, BUT she didn't have the privilege of sharing several classes with Jasmine Potter, the girl who lived. She has been her idol for a very long time and it would be He, Himself, who will befriend her and show her all the wonders of the wizarding world. She, no, _they_ will just be so _jealous_! Now, if only he could get rid of this muggle pet of hers. It is not like he had to follow her anywhere like a shadow. Bodyguard they said. The poor boy, it must feel so frustrating to be _just_ , well, a muggle while being surrounded by the wonders of magic.

Anyway it was his duty as her very first friend to kindly guide her during this school year. So that he would prevent her from making friends with the wrong sort.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Attempt number 1

.

At noon, all Hogwarts saw Ronald Weasley grabbing a cup of pumpkin juice and confidently heading to the Slytherin table.

Well, he was confident but the closer he got to Jasmine Potter, the slower he went.

Focus. Just. A step. After. One other.

They were Slytherins. It was not as if they would curse him or something for uhh… having a walk in the great hall right? Hahahaha? Hahahahahahahaha? Hahahahahahaha…

Why is this table so far away? It is just a table with students. With slimy and slythery students. With…

Five meters. Nott and Zabini snickered. Snape was staring at him. Evil Slytherins were staring at him. Oh? I didn't realise that there were so many of them.

Focus.

That's hard when you are starting to feel dizzy.

Oh! Red hair. I love red colour. That's the colour of the mighty and courageous Griffondor. Of the courageous, courageous Griffondor. Right. You're a Griffondor. You can do it! No, you don't want to run away to the other side of the castle because Jasmine Potter is a F****** Slytherin eating at the Slytherin table with a bunch of, no! a _sea_ of chatting and now staring Slytherins and…

And he was standing in front of her.

« I'm R-Ro… »

Then emptied the contents of his stomach on Sasuke's shoes.

His eyebrows twitched. Ronald decided to make a strategic withdrawal. Or in other words, he chose to take to his heels to the toilets which were on the other side of the castle.

That's when Riko turned away from her meal to glance at him.

« Did he say something? »

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Attempt number 2

.

Potions. How he hated potions! The class was annoying, the teacher, well the teacher was _Snape_ which means a lot already and as for the classmates…

He was kind of glad that he was sitting next to Neville. He was a nice bloke even though he wasn't _that_ brilliant in _this_ particular subject. But that was alright. He could have been sitting next to Malfoy or worse! Next to little-miss-know-it-all.

They never got along especially after the incident with the Troll during their first year. What if he locked her in the women's bathroom? Teachers saved her anyway so it wasn't as if she was in _real_ danger.

Since that she made her best to be as annoying as possible.

Speaking of her, she was chatting enthousiastly with _Jasmine Potter_. He will never know how she could get along with her. She was a _nightmare_ on her best days.

« And now you have to crush the Sopophorus beans with the flat side of the silver dagger so that it would release juice better than cutting it. Then don't forget to add a spring of peppermint before stirring it clockwise four times and only four times than counterclockwise two times.

I am coming back, we forgot to take a couple of Boomslang skin. I hope that there is still some… »

« Alright. Don't worry, I think that I will manage it. »

Hermione Granger stood up and disappeared behind a shelf, leaving the Girl-who-lived on her own.

 _Finally_!

Ronald took advantage of it and promptly sat next to the pretty red haired teenager. Said red haired teenager raised an eyebrow.

« I'm-uhh Hi I'm-I'm- »

Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head then breathed in slowly.

« I'm-I'm Ron. »

« That's good to know. »

He swallowed.

Jasmine Potter spoke to _him_. _The_ Jasmine Potter was speaking (flatly) to _him_! Him! Ronald Weasley!

He swallowed again. Breathed in again. Swallowed-

« You are sitting on my chair Weasley. »

He reddened

« R-right. »

« I said, that _you_ are on _my_ chair Weasley » she told him carefully.

« R-right… »

« _Weasley_ , what are you _still_ doing on MY chair when Neville is sitting on the _other_ side of the room? » Hermione stated more coldly.

« Uhh, I don't know. »

« 50 points from Griffondor for flirting shamelessly in class. Weasley, get back to your seat. »

That's when two things happened.

The class roared with laugher. Feeling sheepish, Ronald returned to his seat while Hermione was glaring daggers. Then when he passed next to Sasuke, he stumbled and fell flat on the floor.

The contents of his and Neville cauldron spread on the ground. Neville stared at him with horror. Hermione stared at him with disgust. Riko pinched the bridge of her nose and the rest of the class laughed even more.

Somehow, he managed to burn all of his cloves when he fell on his cauldron.

Please, let it be a _nightmare!_

Suddenly he turned green and ran away screaming as if all of the 7 ninjas of the mist where out for his blood.

« And 50 point for exhibitionism Weasley. »

« Hn. »

Sasuke's hands dropped and he turned away seemingly satisfied.

Since that day, Hermione couldn't even look at Ronald Weasley in his eyes and Neville refused to ever be his lab partner.

.

.

Thoughts? I still have other scenes in mind. And Ronald is just starting to get embarrassed ^^ Let's say that Sasuke still hasn't used his eyes and his killer intent...

Thank you TheDragonLovesThePrincess for correcting a couple of mistakes :)


	2. Ronald Weasley part 2

Welcome to Hogwarts Riko!

Compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.

Hi guys! I know that it has been quite a long time since I didn't post anything. But here is a couple of things that I just couldn't get out of my head… I just knew that I had to write it. Let's see how it goes ;)

This is a fanfiction of Growing Strong and Chasing Shadows from the amazing Silencia20. Written and published with permission, of course.

These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

.

.

Part 2 : Ronald Weasley. When Sasuke is smug, Riko still annoyed and Ronald is being himself.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Riko Nara-soon-to-be-Uchiha (well, according to her teammate)

It was already midwinter. The little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. Hogsmeade was really lovely. And Riko was sure that Ronald was determined to finally speak with her. Perhaps to ask her to come with him for the Yule Ball.

It is not as if she could have ask for a better date after all. _Right_. She would pity him if he wasn't so damn annoying. Really. How could he ever compete with Sasuke Uchiha? It was becoming tiring. And she should put an end to it. After her team-mate had his fair share of fun of course.

Speaking of the said team-mate, he was smugly walking beside her with an arm lazily thrown around her waist. Well, as smugly as an Uchiha could be.

Now, he was randomly summoning his killer intent so that we wouldn't be bothered during our visit. I think that… Ron? It is his name right? already fainted twice because of it this afternoon.

The second time was actually funny. How did he manage to fell into a lake? She couldn't believe it. And to think that she had to pick him up to be sure that he would die from hypothermia. She just hoped that he wouldn't too clingy afterwards. That and Sasuke was sulking that she was the one to pull him out of the freezing water. Good. Why was her life so complicated?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Attempt number 5

.

.

I was finally able to leave the hospital. Finally! Or almost. Pomfresh still wants to keep me for a couple of days just in case.

It wasn't so bad except for the fact that Malfoy visited me once to make fun of me that git. And that the twins came to bring me sweets and to tell me that, oh how wonderful, my mother was coming.

I love her very much but she has to realise that I am a grown man and that she needn't to be fussy over me.

Still, I can't imagine that I was saved by sweet and beautiful Jasmine Potter. She is soooo selfless. And pretty. How was she sorted in Slytherin again? The sorting hat must have done a mistake or became senile with old age.

I wonder if she came while I was unconscious. I giggled. Then I redden a bit.

Now, how could I express my gratitude?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Attempt number 5 (part 2)

.

.

Riko was enjoying her dinner.

It is more accurate to say that she was trying to for it is indeed very hard to enjoy anything when Pansy Parkinson is coaxing you into shopping while describing the wonders of… boys. And she'd rather is she wasn't. Really. Especially when she was eating. And Sasuke listening.

Should she lend her a couple of Icha Icha?

Anyway… Pansy was rather friendly in a Sakura way if you are willing to look past her faults. So well, she would deal with it for now. It is not as if she would spend more than a year in Hogwarts.

Kami hopefully she wouldn't spend more than a year or she would murder in cold blood more than half of the castle, including the blond pounce who was sitting in front of her. What was his name again? Well, he really should stop taking pride in his father's achievement. It is not healthy. And he should stop staring at me too thank-you-very-much.

He started to do so when she told him that she'd rather befriend him and not his genitor.

She sighed. Why did she come to Hogwarts again?

That when a red envelope flew into her hands.

« Look everyone! Potter's got herself a Howler! » she raised an eyebrow.

« You should open it, told her the pounce. Or it would be worse ».

She sighed again. And the letter burst in the middle of the Great Hall.

.

HER EYES ARE AS GREEN AS A FRESH PICKLED TOAD,

HER HAIR IS AS BLACK AS A BLACKBORD.

I WISH SHE WAS MINE, SHE'S TRULY DIVINE,

THE HERO WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LORD.

.

 _Whaaaaaat the f***_?

Riko's hands were holding her poor bleeding ears.

Draco was stunned.

Dumbledore was definitely amused. His eyes were twinkling madly.

As for Sasuke, he looked _murderous_ as he was heading to the infirmary.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Voilà!

As for the story in itself, I don't know when it takes place. We still don't know much in the series so I am trying to not give to many information on the timeline. I know that I have mentioned a Yule ball ^^ let's say that it has been organised to lighten up the spirit of the students.

I just plan to write short stories. Maybe I will write something about Sirius and Dumbledore but for now we shall see. Poor Ronald… o_o there is still so much to tell…


	3. Teachers part 1

Welcome to Hogwarts Riko!

Compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.

This is a fanfiction of Growing Strong and Chasing Shadows from the amazing Silencia20. Written and published with permission, of course.

These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

.

.

Part 1 : Teachers. When Riko really has enough of rabbits, Ronald is being stubborn and the rest of Hogwarts is still amused.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Minerva Mcgonagall

.

.

When she heard that Jasmine Potter would attend Hogwarts she really wasn't that surprised. How could it be any different when both her parents, Griffondors at heart, were such brilliant and skilled wizards? When several generations of Potter attended this school? When her name had been down ever since she was born?

No, it wasn't that surprising even if she was aboard for most of her life. It was a pity that she has already missed several years but there was nothing they could do about it. At last, she was here. As the saying goes _better late than never_. She also expected her to have a different upbringing than most muggleborns. And yet, when she saw her with her small fame, flaming red hair and mischievous green eyes she had hoped. It was almost painful to see the child of her two favourite students as it was obvious that the Potter blood ran strongly in her when she walked nonchalantly in her classroom. And that she was Lily's daughter when she levelled intelligent eyes that were wise beyond her years. But still. _Still_.

Firstly there was this bodyguard of hers. A muggle. An incredibly handsome muggle who followed her like her shadow and who was keen on frightening others with a glare on his best days. And who grunted sometimes. Well, why not. From what she had heard she was taken in by a rather prestigious family and she could understand that they wouldn't send her away on her own. That and it was clear that he was completely besotted to her and that is was mutual even if they hid it well. _Poor Ronald, he had no chance to begin with. Ah, young love…_

Then…

Don't get it wrong. Her eyes were lovely. But sometimes she got an uneasy feeling from the way she _watched_ her classmates and the other professors. Like a Hawk. Or like they didn't matter. She wore a blank expression most of the time. Neither Peeves nor the twins had ever manage to surprise her during her stay and sometimes it would seems that she had eyes behind her head.

But then she would laugh with miss Parkinson. And chat with miss Granger. Or look at the clouds with miss Lovegood with a content air. She even shared some sweets with mister Longbottom. She seemed genuine like any children should be, unaware of the dangers that lurks in the shadows in the form of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Yes, she was worried when she was sorted in Slytherin. How could she not when half of them were future death eaters? Yet when she saw her interacting with her friends all of her worries seemed silly and she thought that perhaps, it would be alright.

And…

« Miss Potter. The Hare! _The Hare_! Try to visualise it! » She states. All she got was an unimpressed look in return before she started to turn positively _green_.

She sighed.

« Focus miss Potter, remember, focus. Do the right movements with your wand while visualising clearly the teapot transforming into a hare. Every details must be-

« I forgot my wand professor ».

« 15 points from Slytherin miss Potter. I recall clearly that it was in your hand a couple of minutes ago. Now, start working or I should notify your head of house and believe me, mister Snape can be very strict with hard-headed students. »

Jasmine Potter scowled.

Yes, it would be alright.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Great Hall

.

.

Students were enjoying their meal when suddently a magnificent and enormous rose bouquet flew in, carried by a stumbling old grey owl. It crashed in Riko's soup. Both the bouquet and the owl.

Fortunatly, she managed to doge in time. Unfortunatly, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were not as lucky.

Then the bouquet suddenly ignited itself. The owl barely managed to escape alive.

Sasuke was slowly eating his diner when all Hogwarts was still bewildered.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Filius Flitwick

.

.

« Professor, may I ask you a question? ».

Jasmine Potter stared at him with curious eyes at the end of their lesson. Well, he wouldn't be Ravenclaw's head of house if he didn't help them sating their thirst of knowledge.

« Of course miss Potter. I will be happy to help you. I you ever have any problem concerning any subject taught in Hogwarts I would be happy to help you with the best of my abilities. You may be a little more behind than most of your classmates but that is perfectly understandable and it is nothing that hard work and dedication can't overcome. It's delightful to see students such as yourself being concerned with their education. If I may, I would suggest studying with miss Granger and-

« Whatareyou? » Her checks were slightly pink as she refused to look at him in the eyes.

« Sorry? »

She swallowed. Took a deep breath then repeated more slowly.

« Hum… May I ask you if-if you are uhh… completely human? ».

« Well… » He began, scratching the back of his head.

« It's just that I have never see uhh… anyonethatsmall? »

« _Sorry_? » She started to fumble with her fingers.

« I don't want to criticise or anything. You are a very skilled and interesting teacher and uhh-right. I was wondering if you were totally human as I have never seen someone which is _that_ small and with your crooked nose and very specific features I believed that maybeitwasanillnessthatmadeyouthewayyouareand-

She breathed in again.

« And I looked it up and-

« Are you calling me _small_? »

« It is not against youreally! I-I absolutely have no problems with that. That's to say that I've looked it up and concluedthatmaybeyouweren'ttotallyhundredpercent uhh human. So I got curious. Are-are all of your body proportion the same as ours? What's the difference with-with a human wizard? What of magical power? _Stamina_? _Speed_? Well, of course _the size matters_ but-

« Wha-WHAT ? MISS POTTER ! SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE ! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS-

Riko backed up a little when she saw how.. Red he became? Is that steam which is going out from his ears?

« Wait! I didn't mean that! I read that you were a duelist and I was thinking- w-wait! That's justamisunderstanding-

« POTTER! »

 _Oh Shit!_

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Albus Dumbledore

.

.

« Miss Potter? What are you doing in my office? Shouldn't you be in class? »

« Shhhhh! Don't tell professor Flitwick that I am here. »

« Where is your bodyguard? »

« Laughing his arse off. »

He raised an eyebrow.

« Just-don't mind me. I'll come out when Flitwick's uhh… sta-stamina no that sounds wrong… »

« That may take quiet a long time. Ahh Goblins. Such _vigour_. »

Albus took in mind the state of her uniform, her red checks and her sweaty forehead. Then smiled.

« Would you like a lemon drop? »

.

.

Thoughts?

As for the questions and exclamation marks. Sorry for being French and putting spaces when I am writing in English. I'll try to make an effort.


	4. Teachers part 2

Welcome to Hogwarts Riko!

Compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.

This is a fanfiction of Growing Strong and Chasing Shadows from the amazing Silencia20. Written and published with permission, of course.

These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

.

.

Part 2 : Teachers DADA special compilation. When Riko is being herself and teachers are pulling out their hair

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quirinus Quirrel

.

.

Me and my damned curiosity.

I really don't know why I decided to follow Weasley to Mr Hagrid's hut. And to think that they are hiding a baby dragon right under the headmaster's nose. What about the students who may or may not, hypothetically, face a fully grown and hungry _little_ Norbert? I don't know… during a detention in the forbidden forest for example? Because I'm sure that he will not fit in his uhh house in a couple of month. And that he will eat more than a couple of snacks from the kitchen. Well, now that I think about it. It is not that much of a problem if one or two house elves disappeared from time to time right? _Hm… And I have to do something about that mouth of his. For a baby he is pretty talkative. I wonder what Hagrid is telling him for Norbert to have such a colourful language. (1)_

Speaking of Weasley, what did I do to deserve an other Fumio in a whole different universe? I would swear that they would be related otherwise. And believe me, this one is much more troublesome. And that's saying something. Kami, where is Ruto when I need him? Or Sasuke? Oh, how I would love to see him subjected to a well practised Uchiha glare. I mean, right now. Unfortunately, he can't come with me during my detentions. As for Shikamaru, I bet that my brother would scare him to death, especially how he seems to be afraid of his own shadow and clinging to my arm. It's just a forest, nothing to be afraid of right? I sighed inwardly. At last, Pansy is with me. She seems to entertained enough by the read haired menace to notice _them_.

By _them_ , I mean the things (for I am not sure of what they are) that have been following us for half an hour. They don't seem to be hostile though. Thus, I don't see the need of informing my classmates on the matter. No need to frighten little Ronnikins! I don't know how much his heart could take and I rather not carry him like a damsel in distress should he lose consciousness.

What a drag!

And please, stop weeping or I'll kill you myself slowly and painfully. _That_ would be very satisfying.

I won't ask for much. Right now, if he didn't wet himself (the inconvenience of having a sensitive nose) I would be satisfied.

Oh! The unicorn! Is that Mr Quirrel?

« Hi professor! Fancy seeing you here! Would you help us carrying the body back to Hogwarts? I'd rather not spend my entire night here as it is kind of cold. We also have transfiguration tomorrow morning and you know how strict is Ms Macgonagall. She will appreciate if we didn't-

His eyes widened. He stumbled, turned around and flew on the opposite direction. Oh and our stalkers suddenly went after him.

-sleep in class because we were up all night long the day before. » I said as they disappeared behind a tree. I didn't know that he could run that fast. Or is it float? He seemed to with this weird black coat of his. And what do centaurs have against him? I shrugged.

Weasley chose to faint on me right after that. I raised an eyebrow then I stared at the unicorn lying on the ground and shared a look with Pansy. There was not enough water for me to make water clone. How could we carry _both_ of them back to the school ground?

« Will you please look for Mr Hagrid? I'll stay here until you come back ». She nodded.

Who said that going to school would be boring ?

The day after, we learned that Quirrel left Hogwarts. I didn't know that I was that terrifying. Now, if only Weasley could share his point of view… Hm, or should I make him? I heard that the twins, which are also his brothers by the way, are pretty talented…

I giggled.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Gilderoy Lockhart

.

.

« Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five times winner... of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at him. »

I elbowed Sasuke who was silently scoffing at him. He mustn't be soo bad and I kind of trust Hermione on that. I reddened. It is true that he had a dazzling smile, I thought while stopping myself from staring dreamingly at him like my classmates.

My team mate scowled as if he heard my thoughts. I sighed in return. He may know me a little too well. I glared a _sorry for being a girl_ (and he answered with a _hn )_ before giving my professor my undivided attention.

Who was Laughing dryly.

« Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizard kind. » He taped the little cage next to him which was covered by a cloth. It rattles. « You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm will befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them! »

And he Pulled the rag off to reveal dozens of… several ugly little blue things. I could tell that they were a nuisance (sooo noisy!) but to go as far as to _scream_? Come on. Zabuza-san would eat them for breakfast. I relaxed. I didn't know why, but I expected something else. Something more challenging perhaps? I guess that it might be a start for 12 years old (civilians nonetheless) wizards.

« Freshly caught Cornish Pixies! » Seamus snickered. « Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan. These Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now! »

And he opened the cage. I stared, bemused, as the entire class erupted into chaos.

As for Sasuke, he seemed content and was lounging on his chair. The bastard! Well, I can hardly blame him (for I was doing the same. Strangely, the pixies were keen on living us alone, must be the chakra). It is kind of entertaining to watch the others being manhandled by 10 inches long creatures. Oh, Hermione… your hair. I laughed.

« Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies! » Told us Gilderoy. Yes, only pixies, right back at you. Do something perhaps? You're the DADA professor! A pity, he was much less attractive with a wince and messy cloves. I decided to wait for a couple of minutes before taking to matter into my own hands. I shrugged. It is not as if they would learn anything otherwise.

In the end, I was not disappointed. Or perhaps too much.

After Neville was carried then hung from a chandelier, Lockhart voiced a loud _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_ before his wand was stolen.

I levelled a blasé look at my classmates. At the broken furniture and flying parchment. At the scratches on Malfoy's face (My father will know about it!). And on Sasuke who was smirking with glee at Gilderoy dishevelled state. What had he against him? I wondered while taking out a kunai.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Remus Lupin

.

.

« The boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears-

I yawned. Looked at my watch and yawned again. I really shouldn't train until early in the morning. Even if I have DADA the day after.

-now repeat after me, without wands please, repeat after me, Riddikulus. And you as well miss Potter. »

« Why should we cast a banishing spell when it is much more efficient to simply, just, kill it? »

« I beg your pardon? »

« Kill it Mr Lupin ».

At those words, the class suddenly fell silent. Weasley turned green, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, Neville flinched, Pansy looked at the window as if it was the most interesting thing in the room… Oh and Sasuke looked amused. The rest of the class, not as much. More than half of them were avoiding my gaze. As for Lupin, he raised an eyebrow at my classmates reaction.

« Don't mind them professor. They just find my methods a bit definitive. If you know what I mean. They are only children you understand? It is perfectly normal to bit a little surprised but sometimes we have to do what we gotta do what we gotta do. And as our teacher wasn't qualified enough last year I took upon myself to deal with a little pixie problem before-

« And you aren't? »

« Sorry? »

« A child. And what did you do to warren such an excessive reaction? »

« I didn't say that I wasn't. It is just that Gilderoy was such a _girl_ that I couldn't not do anything or else Neville will still be up, hanging on that chandelier-

That's when Ronald interrupted me. He was so pale that I wondered how come he hadn't already fainted (he was pretty used to, from what I could tell).

« There was blood. Everywhere. Their insides were lying on the floor. And corpses. » Ronald swallowed. « The corpses- the-they ». He breathed in « You should have saw their faces. Twisted in agony. But she kept going and slashing their tiny beings. Ripping of their wings. Strangling their throats and crushing their bones. It was as if she was bathing in their fear and revelling in their blood. The same colour as her hair. And the worst- ».

I looked at my nails.

« -It was as if they were pleading. You should have hear it. Their pleading voices- »

« As I was saying. If they just weren't _pussies_ or if they did something about those nuisances maybe I wouldn't have taken care of it. And I did warn the headmaster upon my attending Hogwarts. Oh and don't listen to Ronald. He is just a little sensitive. It wasn't _that_ bad after all. It was a done quickly and swiftly, and, you should ask Mei, I am quiet well-known back home for doing _clean_ jobs and being efficient. They were not dead, just incapacitated. I am not that cruel and it is not as if I studied under Anko after all. Now ! _Her_ work is worth being sensitive over. Some are going as far as calling her works masterpieces but each their own opinions. »

Remus looked around and sighed. He guessed that he will have to ask Albus thoughts on the matter. Mr Weasley's description was a bit too graphic and he wondered if he wasn't exaggerating. Anyway, Jasmine really was different from her parents, he thought, nostalgic. _James is soo going to murder him when he will pass away for not looking after his little princess._

And who was this Anko ?

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

(1) Dragons speak parseltongue in this story. Well, not really parseltongue but something akin to a dialect.

Here is it.

Did you know that Sakura and Fumio were to be married and have children (according to Silencia's post on tumblr) ? *giggle*

Anyway, I ask if I could write something on them and she gave me her permission. Do expect something after I have written "Teachers part 3" And Sirius's chapter.

Thank you for your support.

 _Preview_

 _When Riko is being herself, Bartemus Crouch is falling in love and Snape is being Snappish._


	5. Sasuke

Welcome to Hogwarts Riko!

Compilation of scenes (book 3) that will probably never ever happen.

This is a fanfiction of Growing Strong and Chasing Shadows from the amazing Silencia20. Written and published with permission, of course.

These characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.

.

.

Part 3 : Welcome to Hogwarts Sasuke! (cast : Sasuke, Riko, Dementia, Lockhart, Remus Lupin and a boggart)

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke and the Chamber of Secrets.

.

.

Following the Weaselette disappearance, team 7 took upon itself to look for the girl (for even if she was annoying, she didn't have to die for it according to Riko). And that's how we (as in both of us and Professor Lockhart) found ourselves in the Girl' bathroom on the second floor.

"After you". Told me Ri, after Lockhart jumped in the hole.

I looked at her, then at the only passage through the Chamber. I sighed inwardly and for I am an Uchiha, I stopped myself from wincing. I didn't seem to fool Ri though (she was still staring at m expectantly).

"Hn."

And after sliding for what it seemed to be a very, very long time, I crashed on a bed of little bones. Lovely. Why did I chose to follow my team mate to Hogwarts? Because you love her told me a little voice in my head. And because otherwise, Yoshino san and Shikamaru would skin you alive should you dare to put a single finger on their beloved daughter/sister unless you show them that you could take care of her in their stead. As Ri was used to say, it was really really troublesome. But in a good way, most of the time. How else could he enjoy spending some quality time with her without being interrupted?

Anyway, back to the chamber, the more he thought about it the more he believed that it was a pretty bad idea and that they'll better tell another _competent_ professor. It was after all kind of their jobs. Too bad, Mr Dumbledore was still in the ministry of magic to ironically deal with this mess. Why did Riko choose to have a hero complex when she heard that Ginerva was taken in such a filthy, dirty and smelly place? Not that he would complain aloud, he was an _Uchiha_ after all.

Lockhart weepered. Oh and with such an idiot. At last, he was here to keep them entertained.

"Well... well done! Well," He turned around. "There's no need for me to stay!" To stare at Riko's water clone as the real one put her wand on his neck. A pity that they forbid her from carrying any pointy fingies since the pixie incident. He stoped right in his tracks.

"Yes, there is!" She flashed him a magnificent Yoshino grin as her clone dissolved. He really didn't want to be in his shoes. "So, you are running away? After all the stuff you did in your books" she told him sweetly.

"Bo-oks can be misleading".

"You mean" she stopped to whisper in his ears. "The ones you wrote, right?"

He swallowed. "My dear girl, do use your common sense. M-my books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think *I'd* uhm done all those things." Sasuke could give that to him. His voice only had a minor tremor.

"Soooo 3 tell me about your _lovely_ adventures."

He moped his brow. Sasuke could barely stop himself from chuckling.

"I-I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms?" Well, it was pretty self-explanatory. They both shrugged.

"What are we going to do with him?" Riko asked him.

"Hn" _I don't know, we should just let him behind and look for him after we deal with this business._

"I'm sure that he'll manage to hurt himself if there's no one to look after him."

"Hn" he sighed.

"Yes I know. I don't like that either" she stated.

"…"

"Would you rather he followed you like a lost puppy?"

He scowled.

"Yes yes I get it."

"Hn."

And while they were debating, Lockhart whispered quietly a "let me show you. How gifted I am" and pointed his wand to Sasuke who was obviously the only muggle in the room."OBLIVIATE"

But Riko who saw him from behind suddenly pushed him out of the way and was shot right in the chest.

Sasuke rushed to keep her from falling. Then he gently laid her on the floor before glaring daggers at Lockhart (who was running away). _Thunk thunk._ And who was knocked out. He sighed again. _He knew_ that it was a bad idea. Fortunatly, he doubted that the charm would do anything given how skilled the wizard was. Now, how could he go back to the second floor? Unfortunately for Weaselette, Riko was more important. _Well, He didn't have any summon so looking for help was actually out of the question. He could always carry them through the pipes but the entrance in the toilets was certainly closed._ _Now what did-_

 _« My my… it has been a long time, Sasuke."_

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Riko was standing in front of him. Only, it wasn't really her.

The first thing that he noticed was her shockingly intense dark red hair that reached attractively her hips in wild tangled waves. And her golden snake-like slit pupils that blossomed in the middle of her face. Her dark grey skin which was almost glowing in the darkness didn't hide her black lips, currently pulled into a teasing smile. She was just beautiful but something made him uncomfortable from the way she was fixing him.

Or from the way she was slowly coming closer predatorily.

"It's a pity, really."

He swallowed. "Wh-who are you? Where's Riko?"

"Around."

"ANSWER ME!"

"You know, you're one of the only things that we are both seeing eye to eye with each other" she stated with a hand under his shirt. Wait.

He took a step back and pulled out a kunai. His sharingans stared into her playful gaze.

"Don't you recognize me?"

His eyes narrowed. He looked at her perfectly sculpted, aristocratic and _familiar_ face. Her petite fame and the vines on her body.

"You're Orochimaru's curse."

"No quiet." He frowned. " It is better to say that I _was_. Riko calls me Dementia. Our meeting was... interesting." She paused. "I am Riko, in a way. But not the one you are used to see."

"You don't make any sense."

"Do I have to?" She grinned. I frowned even more. "I am what she always rejected about herself. All her fears, hatred, anger and resentment. But also what she craves for but didn't dare to. She has a vivid imagination, did you know? It must be because of that litterature. Icha Icha. Riko is pretty fond of it." She laughed. "Aren't you curious ?" she asked, licking her lips hungrily.

Sasuke made his best to hide his confusion. But it seemed that it didn't fool Riko's counterpart.

"About what ?"

Dementia smiled and sneaked an arm around his neck. Sasuke stepped back but she corned him until her body was fully prest against him.

"Her _fantasies_ of course."

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke and the boggart menace

.

.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation _Expecto Patronum_ ", explained Remus.

"And is there a way to fully incapacitate it by the way?" The teacher shot her an exasperated look.

"Not to my knowledge. And please, for my other student's peace of mind, stop trying to _incapacitate_ every dark creatures in my class."

She snickered.

"Let's begin" he told her with a sigh.

"..."

"What ?"

"You didn't hid a dementor in this trunk, didn't you ?"

"No, that's a boggart. I doubt that Professor Dumbledore would let me bring a real one in the Castel." A look of understanding flashed in her eyes.

"May I ask you..."

"Yes, Jasmine ?"

"Why didn't you let me face the boggart before? You know..."

"I didn't want you to scare the others. Or to scare them more that they were." Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. "That's what I thought. Now, back to the boggart, are you ready ? Did you choose your memory ?" She nodded.

"At three I will release the boggart. It will take the appearance of a Dementor and you will have to cast the spell while keeping this memory in mind." Riko tensed and assumed a ready position. "One, two..."

"Three."

Suddently, a black creature with tattered black robes surged toward Riko, it's oval head cocked to one side. A rotting, glistening hand, reached for her and the kunoichi shivered. Her face turned grey, as it's twisting fingers slithered back beneath the cloak. And he heard a long, rattling breath from it's unseen mouth as it came closer to it's prey. A cold, so penetrating that it felt like drowning -and Ri- _Ri_?

She stumbled. And he stepped in front of her even before Lupin could react, shielding her away with his own body from this monstrosity.

That took the form of a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin. He had yellowish slitted-eyes and he held a girl in his arm which could very well be Riko's doppelganger. Then it switched, as if it was a trick of the light to a handsome dark haired young man, covered in blood, who looked to be about 5 years older than Sasuke. They were so alike that he could very well be his brother. Yet, his eyes held a malicious glint. He smirked then faded again to take the appearance of the first man. It was as if the boggart didn't know on which form to settle.

Finally, it chose to stand as a very pissed and angry _Yoshino Nara,_ to Riko's bemusement and confusion.

"You..." Fumed boggart-Yoshino.

"Y-yes ?

"You put your FILTHY HANDS on my daughter!" she growled, channeling her killer intent.

Sasuke was deadly pale.

"It's just a misunderstanding, madam." He swallowed as she summoned her water whips.

"Oh, so, tell me about your _trip_ in the Chamber of Secrets" she spited."If you would" She added, sweetly.

"I di-didn't ! I stopped her before anything could happen!" Riko raised an eyebrow. Was Sasuke _stuttering_?

"Did you? Say that I believe you. Just in case, to prevent this kind of situation, I think it would be _better_ if I was to cut your arms. _Both of them._ Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What happened in the Chamber of Secret after I was knocked out?"

Sasuke choked on his pumpkin juice. His cheeks were slightly pink and he refused to meet her eyes.

"Did I say something ?"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Thoughts ?

Thank you for your support ^^ (and your ideas hihihi).

I first planned to write the second part of DADA special. But this scenes with Sasuke kind of, well, stucked. And I couldn't _not_ write something about it. As it goes well with the drabbles I posted a couple of days ago, I thought that it was a good idea to put it right after those ones instead of waiting for another couple of chapters.

I had much fun writing it. And I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did.


End file.
